divine_gatefandomcom-20200222-history
Chips
Chips are special "currency" in the game, they can be obtained ingame (limited) or bought with real life money. Chips Usage ;Revival :If you fail any time during most quests you can "retry" it for the cost of one chip. Retrying will erase all states and effects, including ones set by the player, and completely cooldown all Active Skills. This is not recommended for Non-IAP players. ;Redo Quest Floor :Every time you reach a floor's gate, or beat the boss of a quest, you are asked if you would like to repeat the floor, you can do so for the cost of one chip. Retrying a floor resets all panels as they were before you started, and the drops you obtained from that floor are reset. When playing the newly reset floor, the drops you get can be different. This is not recommended for Non-IAP players. ;Stamina Replenish :For the cost of one chip, you can fully restore your stamina. When used stamina will "overflow", this retains the stamina left over. For example if you have 10/20 and a chip is used you'll receive 20 stamina for a total of 30/20. This is not recommended for Non-IAP players. ;Premium Support :For the cost of one chip you can call upon a premium support to help you level or evolve your unit. Using a Premium Support for level up will grant 3x experience as opposed to the normal max of 1.5x. This Premium Support will cost one chip and reward you 50 Friendship Points instead of the usual 5 Points regular support gives you. This is NOT recommended to do whether you are Non-IAP or not. ;Expand Unit List :For the cost of one chip you can expand your unit list by 5. This is necessary as you acquire more units. ;Expand Friends List :For the cost of one chip you can expand your Friends List by 5. ;Rare Scratch :For the price of 5 Chips you have the chance to scratch the Rare Scratch and possibly receive various rare and useful units. For more information, see List of Units Available in Rare Scratch. How to obtain Chips Clearing a Story Area *Clearing the last quest of a story area (regular or event) automatically rewards you with a chip. *The Evolution Temples do not require you to complete all the quests to receive a chip. Simply clearing the Legend quest will grant you the chip. *An Event quests "Clear" is not reset if it re-opens. Log-in Reward *On certain days you can obtain a chip as your reward for logging in. You can see the calendar and the rewards when you first log in for the day. Missions *Missions (Code B and J) reward chips upon completion. Special Events *At times during special events GungHo might reward players with chips for a period of days. Compensation for bugs Buying them with real money Buying Chips Because Divine Gate is a JP game, different measures must be taken if you would like to purchase chips internationally. ;Android Users :Simply buy the Chips as you regularly would through Google Play with your credit/debit card. NOTE: '''Some Credit/Debit Card Logos do not allow international purchasing through Google Play, and others might charge an international fee. Please check with your bank before making purchases to avoid confusion. ;iOS users :iOS users are not allowed to buy chips as it will ask for a Japanese credit card. Instead you can purchase Japanese iTunes cards from trusted sellers such as Jbox , Play-Asia , Japan-Codes , or OffGamers. '''NOTE: iTunes cards purchased through these websites may have extra fees, therefore a ¥3000 iTunes card may cost $40 instead of the regular exchange rate of $29.40. Price List 6, 18, and 26 chips are first time discount special of 120¥, 480¥, and 840¥. Afterwards they default to the amount of chips listed below. (Rates current as of May 23rd 2016) Category:Game Information